


Drive

by anqel



Category: Free!
Genre: College, High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anqel/pseuds/anqel
Summary: The thought of failure was enough to make you sick to your stomach. Success was a hot acid running deep through your veins, and you had no intention on compromising for anything or anyone.





	1. His Name is Koi-san!

**Author's Note:**

> 🥴 posting this on multiple sites like some kind of attention whore.... anyway i’m new and writing everything on my phone give me a break and just read my other fics pls
> 
> 1 kudos = 1 prayer  
> 1 comment = 1% strength to write the next chapter sksnsjssnsksnsns

Plié, but don’t anticipate the step off. Relevé, however do not bounce into the next form. Pirouette, and do not lose balance. You followed the instructor’s directions word for word, everyday. Your form was magnificent, your talent was unmatched even at your young age, but your focus was not on the performance. 

Ballet was taxing, you loved the difficulty of the art, but were bored with it as a whole. There was something the seven year old couldn’t deny, and that was your competitive spirit. 

You were selfish, a bit uncouth, and—-

“—— a little aggressive.”

Your heard your instructor softly vocalise to your father. They were locked away in the office, and even when you tried your best to peer into the room through the frosted glass on the door, the figures remained unmoved at the desk. You remained seated at the bench across the small room, dark hallway illuminated only by the warm office light from the closed room. You were left with your thoughts, fiddling with the tulle skirt that itched against your tights. Your pointe shoes were dirtied from attempting to break them in for the performance outside at the park without your babysitter or father’s knowledge or permission. Your stockings had rips from having pulled them on too tightly, and your hair was messy from having initiated a scuffle with a fellow dancer after the performance. Well, she brought it on herself for tripping you during the recital, but that was beside the point.

No, actually, it was the point. Had you not caused such an uproar when you pushed the girl down before the curtains could even close, causing a few other girls to slip and the initial victim to retaliate, your father would not have had to leave his job to sit in the office and figure out a way to reprimand you. Your babysitter couldn’t get to the phone fast enough after dragging your small frame off the stage, and into the back while dozens of shocked parents shut their camcorders and ran to check on their children.

Admittedly, the situation escalated out of your control before you could assess it, and you had since proved yourself to be apologetic to the other dancers and your instructor…. but not the girl who pushed you, she had it coming.

The voices beyond the door were somewhat muffled, but you knew that Miss. Okawa was only reassuring your father that she had tried to tell you time and time again that you were taught to behave like a lady, not some rough barbarian. And it was true, you tried to take into account that you needn’t behave so boorishly, especially in public, but at the end of the day you were short tempered. Your father knew it, Miss. Okawa knew it, and the ever so high and mighty girls in your ballet class knew it, which is why some spent time picking at you enough to set you off.

“No amount of talent can be enough to excuse her behavior today, Mr. (L/N).” She spoke in her soft and gentle voice.

Sachiko Okawa was a young and beautiful teacher, perhaps in her mid to late twenties. Her black hair was often slicked into a bun to the back of her head, with never a stray out of place. Her lips were a soft pink, and they smiled as she spoke— her composure remained graceful and calm even if she reprimanded you or the girls. She seemed to have a way with children, though it would appear she couldn’t get through to you at times.

That was a lie, she knew how much you enjoyed dancing. She could tell just from how easily you picked up her teachings that you were special, and she didn’t want to deny you that just because you were a ‘problem child’.

Miss. Okawa shook her head as she continued, leaning over the desk slightly to grab your father’s attention. He pinched the bridge of his nose, face covered and head held down as he listened, nodding slightly as she continued to discuss your past behavior with him. 

Your personality was the complete opposite of his. You were more like your mother, independent and free spirited, quick tempered and rough. Your brows naturally furrowed into a squint over your sharp and feline like eyes; you often pinched the corner of your lips into a frown when you were upset. He understood how to keep you mellow, and even how to tame your excitable personality, but not everyone was as understanding and patient. He loved you and all your flaws, but being a single dad was already enough of a challenge, without your misbehavior.

He interrupted her, “Perhaps this isn’t for her. I had hoped that ballet would give her an outlet- a way to teach her a little more, gentleness… but if she’s no good for the environment, and if this isn’t really helping, I understand your decision to have her remo-“

“No, you’re misunderstanding my point. (Y/N) is talented, she has something special. Her form and technique is phenomenal for a girl so young, and I don’t want you to feel as though you have to give up on her or her future accomplishments.” She stacked a few papers together and slid them over to his side of the desk.

Puzzled, he let out the sigh he had been holding in for moments and picked up the documents.

She continued, “Ballet just may not be the best fit for her. It’s steady, and takes a certain grace that she hasn’t realized she’s capable of yet…. But gymnastics incorporates some of the techniques she has already learned, and I feel like it also has what she feels is missing from this curriculum. She’s a tough girl, and I feel as though this sport will give her the challenge she likes from ballet, but also new ones she hasn’t even thought of.”

He flipped through the pages curiously, noting the different locations around the city and in the state that hosted classes.

“Gymnastics…?” He murmured, now trying to picture you in the recommended sport.

“Yes,” she laughed softly, “I think she’ll love it.”

The last paper he thumbed to highlighted a location in Japan, and he smiled, satisfied that she had even remembered that his job would have him relocate there in a few years time. 

“I know the coach at this school, and they have a great team. If you do end up leaving California for Japan, you can trust her to take care of (Y/N). “

“Thank you, really, for all of this- and I truly apologize for her behavior earlier-“

“It’s fine- she’s a perfectly normal child. Children don’t often understand all of their emotions, jealousy included. I’ll be speaking with the other girls on their behavior as well, rest assured the blame isn’t (Y/N)’s alone. The girls all have their shortcomings, and her lashing out is something they all do on occasion. You’re doing a great job raising her, Mr. (L/N)... Don’t let this stress you out.”

He relaxed his shoulders only slightly, another exhale coming out of his mouth as he spoke again, “Thank you, really. But if there’s anything I can do to make up for this, please, let me know.”

Sachiko laughed, “Really, it’s alright. She’s a child, children are like this. The only thing I can ask of you is not to let her talent go to waste. Let her grow in something she loves, and I promise you, the rest will work itself out.”

The door clicked open. 

You looked up from your lap to your father, who now towered over you. He took your hand in his, and you walked out together.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, (Y/N).”

Your eyes welled up with tears, and they rushed out before you could even tell yourself to not let them fall. You were sniveling, sobbing, and blowing your nose on the sleeve of your leotard, “I’m really sorry Daddy, but she tripped me, I know it was wrong to push her but-“

“(Y/N), take a breath, it’ll all be fine. I forgive you, her parents forgive you, Miss. Okawa forgives you. Just please, no more fighting.”

You nodded, still sobbing into your sleeve, face now heated, eyes bloodshot and a ringing in your ears as you tried to force the headache out of your system, “But— but-“

“Take a moment to figure out what you’re trying to say, I’m right here and I’m listening.”

With that, the two of you stood outside the studio in the night sky, stars glistening as you then let go of his hand to wipe at both of your eyes.

With a deep breath, you stared at him, still apologetic in nature but unable to speak without rushing out your words,

“Daddy, I still want to dance. I...like to dance! Are you not going to let me anymore?”

He stood, now shocked by your sudden confession. All this time, you spoke about the place as though it were your least favorite place on earth… though you always seemed ready to be dropped off after school.

“No, I….think I may have something better for you.”

And better it was. Ten years down the road, gymnastics had proved itself to be your true calling. Your father relocated to Japan, and you followed him and his work. You were in your third year of high school, and the stage had treated you well. The floor had shown you countless meets, awarded you numerous medals, and had even dubbed you a genius, for your ability you displayed on it. 

You were a level 9 gymnast, and your competitive nature wouldn’t let you rest until you had managed a worldwide title. 

Thankfully, you had abandoned your childish ways of pitching a complete fit whenever you couldn’t have your way, though your resting focus face was still a prominent trait. While lean, beautiful, and now much more graceful on and off the stage, you still managed to intimidate a few people with your unintentional glare.

You owned up to it; you were just as driven as you looked. 

Plié, relevé, pirouette. Such a basic maneuver, but now you were performing it on a balance beam. While turning, you lifted your leg into the attitude position, continuing to twirl in the center of the beam. Gaining enough confidence to continue, you pulled your leg up from the attitude up into a back split, still rotating on the ball of your foot as you managed a chaînés of needle turns.

As your rotation came to an end, you tried to picture yourself performing this routine for a crowd. The school’s gymnasium became an Olympic Stadium, the crowd cheered as you halted your twirl with an outward push of your hands. You reached longingly to the crowd as they shushed, awaiting your next move. They blurred into nothingness, as the world became just you and the stage.

Fingertips of one hand gently took to the beam, aiding to push you over as you performed a series of saltos to the end of the high beam. This was the true meaning of balance, as you not only had to center your body on the slim bar leveraged four feet above the ground, but your mind in between fear and fearlessness. One wrong move could send you to the mat below, which wouldn’t be exactly painless. Not a soul could distract you, you were meant for the stage. 

Your series of flips became more powerful as you propelled yourself higher into the air, and once you reached the end, you dove into a tuck onto the mat. The air as you flipped slowed time. You felt as though you were part of the sky, as though you were as light as the birds that soared in the air above you. You landed in a solid upright position, arms stretched high as your feet sunk into the cushion of the mat below you. Your chest bobbed as you tried to catch your breath, watching as the crowd cheering for you transformed back into the empty school gymnasium.

Hands dropped to your side as you took in your now real surroundings. It was a near perfect runthrough. Your one flip was stable, but you needed to manage a solid triple before you could even be satisfied with the routine to compete with.

The high beam and vault were the only events you struggled with. They required extreme upper body strength, and your body was built for rhythmic gymnastics. You loved to dance, and the floor allowed you to shine without much objection. That came second nature. But in order to become a level 10 gymnast you needed to compete in a national competition, and your coach had been training you to become versed in more than one event to better your chances and broaden your potential. 

You sighed, plopping down on the mat before grabbing your water bottle and downing a few gulps.

A rustling came from the door, as your coach stepped in with her backpack over her shoulder.

“Oh, (L/N), you’re still here?” She questioned, offering you a puzzled look.

You nodded, and tucked a stray hair behind your ear before giving her a nervous laugh, “Yeah, I just wanted to get in a few extra run throughs.”

She laughed and shook her head, “You should head out, an athlete is allowed to give their body a break. Your mind may need one too, I’m locking up. Take the weekend off.”

It was essentially useless to try and argue with the coach, so you agreed and threw your warm up gear over your leotard. The jacket was a simple design- a primarily grey full zip with blue, yellow and white accents to imitate the school colors. It was plain, aside from the golden yellow embroidered koi fish on your left chest. It was the school’s mascot—— a humorous (if not corny) take on the school’s name, ‘Koiwa’.

Yes, the fish was named ‘Koi-san’.

Rumours say it started as a gag, but the students ended up loving it so much that it stuck. Well, it was cute.

 

You shut your locker with your shoulder, hands too preoccupied for the simple motion as they cupped your phone. Thumbs sluggishly slid over the screen as you walked out of school and to the station. Gou and Chigusa had invited you to join them shopping after school, and you might’ve had time to stop by your house and put on something a little more flattering, but the warmups would have to do. You shot them each a text to confirm that you were on your way and would meet them there. While on board, you did your best to make sure you didn’t look completely thrown away—- releasing your hair from the ponytail you were obligated to wear during practice, taming flyaways and patting off any sweat or oil on your face with a blotting paper. For yourself, maintaining your appearance was the least you could do to show maturity; you naturally looked mean, but you didn’t have to look like you just got out of a fight. Perhaps you were just taking a little extra care on account of knowing Gou and Chigusa wouldn’t be in their school uniforms, and you actually liked being cute with your friends…. But this was a sacrifice you were willing to take for the day, besides, it’s not like it’d be likely for you to see anyone you knew on a school day.

As the intercom chimed and the automated voice signaled the next destination, you began to file out of the gate with a group of people. The city was, as expected, full of life. The mall was full of chatter, music, and you blended right into the crowd. Following a recent text, you headed straight for the sporting goods store Gou had mentioned to be in. You almost had a mind to call her when you didn’t immediately see her, until you saw her cherry red ponytail behind a fixture in the swimming side. 

Now content, you relaxed as you went over to the couple of girls.

“Oh, (Y/N)! Glad you could make it.” Gou smiled.

To this, you excitedly smiled back, “Of course! You two look cute, is that a new skirt?”

Suddenly taken to the attention of her blue midi, Gou nodded, toying at the hem as she too examined the article, “Mmhmm, I bought it last minute the other day. I just thought it would be comfy— did you get out of practice late? You’re still in your gear!”

“Oh, I just stayed a little longer to work on something,” You offered a nervous laugh, “But I figured we probably wouldn’t be here long—“

“At least they’re still cute. You still look pretty, seriously, if I wore that I’d look sloppy!” Chigusa whined.

Gou nodded, “Really, your face is pretty and you look really toned! It fits your body well, I can really see that you’re fit in all the right places! Your glutes really-“

“O-okay okay Kou I get it, thank you!” You laughed, cheeks now darkened with a red hue as you tried to shush her. 

She really did get excited over muscles easily— essentially that was how you all became friends. When you moved here for high school, she saw you out with your dad and couldn’t help but ask how you had gotten so fit. Of course, you loved talking about your sport, so it was an easy way to open you up. The girl made you comfortable and invited— plus she knew a little English, so it was a plus for you to be able to speak more than one language with someone. Over the years, after being introduced to Chigusa, the three of you became inseparable best friends, even though you attended different schools. 

The three of you shared more laughter and conversation as you stood there until you caught glimpse of a group of boys coming down the escalator. You watched intently, only so focused because the group was well over ten people—- and they all wore the same black warm ups. 

“A team just came in,” you murmured to the girls.

As if on cue, Gou and Chigusa turned to the direction you were looking, slightly stunned at the mass of high school boys that had just entered. The design on their jackets was familiar, though you couldn’t quite put your tongue on where they were fro-

“Rin?” Gou gasped, before excitedly walking over to her brother.

Of course! Rin, and the rest of the Samezuka swim team were in here…. Of course, you had to skip out on going home and putting on something normal. 

Now that you thought about it, Gou hadn’t even picked up anything, so there was no telling what she had came here for. You knew that she was the manager of the swim team at her school, but neither you or Chigusa knew exactly what she came here to get. And now with her brother here, she’d definitely be spending a little extra time in this store than the two of you had thought. With that, you and Chigusa decided to explore the rest of the store as she spoke with her brother— however you ended up wandering apart from each other as time went on. 

Circling back to the swimming section, you felt at different types of fabric and suits as you thought to yourself. You weren’t a strong swimmer at all, in fact, you could barely float— but you were fine enough in the water to wade around into the deep in without much assistance. You truthfully stayed close to the edge in the water— it wasn’t a territory that you were very comfortable with. As you stretched the fabric on a speedo— which you grew bored with and threw back into the stack, a closet of jammers caught your eye.

Walking over, you marveled slightly at the designs. They were similar in style to the ones Makoto wore when he was swimming, though the particular pair you saw yourself reaching for was black and white. You liked the brand, and wanted to see what they were capable of when it came to making this type of gear. What was the material like, did it have any kind of hidden pockets? Do…. do guys wear underwear when they put these on, or did it have some type of…. compression technology? As though examining them would answer all of the questions you had about them, you reached for the side of the tights to pull them off the hook, but were surprised when you saw another hand trying to pull the same pair in the opposite direction.

You jumped, letting go of the jammers and taking a step back from the article of clothing, now flustered as though you had gotten in trouble for simply being curious about them. With your cheeks and ears now reddened by the warmth of your embarrassment, you stuttered out a quick apology to the person next to you. 

“I’m sorry, go ahead!” 

You looked towards the other person, to confirm to them you meant what you said, but froze as your gaze had to trail from the chest at your eye level up to the male’s face inches above you. He towered over you, his chest and shoulders were broad and built strong. Deep cerulean eyes drooped into a sunken glare, and his lips tucked into a frown. You were almost intimidated by his scowl, but there was a charm in his appearance that had sucked you in to the point where you couldn’t look away. 

“Hm?” Within seconds of not receiving an immediate answer from you, his dark hair swayed with him as he shook his head, “Oh, I wasn’t really paying attention, sorry. You probably had them first, go ahead.”

To this, you registered once again that these were a pair of men’s jammers, and you weren’t a swimmer. He clearly was, and it’d be wasting the both of your time if you stood around acting like this actually interested you any further.

“No, really I can’t even wear something like this. Take them.” You pulled the item off the hook by the hanger and handed them to him, now trying to find a way to make an escape out of this situation.

As fate would have it, of course, he spoke before you could turn around, “Are you on the swim team?”

Damn, you really should’ve just went home and changed, huh?

“No, I’m not.”

He rose a brow, “There’s a Koi fish on your jacket.”

You looked down at the embroidered emblem on your windbreaker, feeling it as though you hadn’t noticed it to be there, “Yeah, I go to Koiwa High School.”

He remained silent for a moment, before breaking his initial shock, “I… really thought that was just a rumor about you guys.”

Was it really that corny?

“Yeah, it’s…..cute, I think.” You managed, now even more outdone with the awkward situation.

A deep chuckle let out his lips, and you immediately turned back to look at him as he smiled. It was a nice smile, and surprising to see one light up his serious face.

Oh gross, you couldn’t develop a crush on some random guy this easily… especially not from an entirely different school! 

Wait, no, this wasn’t a crush, it’s alright to admit someone is attractive.

And that they had a pleasant laugh.

And a great body.

“I guess so. But if you’re not a swimmer why are you looking around so seriously over here?” 

You rolled your eyes, you’d heard all kinds of lines similar to that one before. You were mindlessly walking around waiting for a friend, yet the expression you didn’t even know you were wearing led him to believe you were focusing on this with every brain cell you had, “Why can’t I, am I not allowed to?”

He lips twisted up into a smirk, “You are, I was only wondering.” 

Oh… he’s toying with you.

To that, you pouted and shrugged, “Whatever. I’m just here with my friends, except Kou—-,” You gestured with your head towards her and her brother, “—— is taking a minute to talk to her brother.”

He nodded slowly, taking in the mutual circle of friendship as he put together the fact that you knew Rin by association with her sister. 

“What’s your name, by the way?” He asked, throwing the jammers over his shoulder while placing the hanger back on the rack.

“Me?” Your eyes followed his to the closet, and then found his somber gaze again, “(L/N), (F/N).”

He nodded, and then turned to walk off, “I guess we’ll see each other again some time then, since our friends know each other. Later, (L/N).”

He trudged off, leaving you stumped to the situation. Had he been messing with you this whole time, or was this just some weird once in a lifetime interaction? You rubbed your temples, now trying to wash it out of your mind. Hey, weird things do just go on in the mall. It is a public space, after all. 

Wait, he didn’t give you his name!


	2. 1 New Message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lunaescence is down, maybe for a few days, maybe forever! who knows 😳 i just know that now my fics aren’t being validated so if you want to critique my work feel free to do so in a comment. 
> 
> this fic is all over the place in my head atm. it’s building kind of slow, but i intend on getting the ball rolling....eventually 😶 bare with me! it’s harder to plan a story on a phone alone 😭
> 
> i think it’ll be fine though 😗 like my other stories, i will TRY to get an update out every friday night/saturday morning, so see u then!
> 
> as always 
> 
> 1 kudos = 1 prayer  
> 1 comment = 1% of my phone battery

The morning has arrived.

The blankness of your ceiling and the bareness of your walls seem to box you in your bedroom. The morning is silent. It’s another day, but you cannot bring yourself to start it.

This was a familiar feeling, this weight on top of your chest that refused to let you move. This tiresome burden of worry, this invisible demon that wouldn’t even let you begin your day. This monster that held you back from your true potential, this part of yourself that had settled in your mind at a young age and refused to vacate. Anxiety bubbled in your throat, swallowed the air that failed to make it to your lungs and simultaneously sped your heart rate to an unfathomable speed. This morning it made your bedroom feel colder and emptier, and confused you before you could even roll over to escape the clutches of comfort the bed had given you.

_Where you doing enough?_

Why weren’t you practicing today, when you knew well enough how much you needed to improve? Shouldn’t you be up earlier, on your way to the gym? Shouldn’t you be working harder to achieve your goals?

But wouldn’t working too hard burn you out?

How much until your body gives up, and refuses to perform the moves you have overdone?

Would working too hard tire you out before prefectures? 

Were you not doing enough, or doing too little… perhaps you shouldn’t even continue— you’ve been working for so long and you weren’t good enough. This wasn’t the area for you, maybe you should find some other dream, something _easier_. 

Why were you even working so hard— what did any of this mean to you? Why did you perform at all?

 

_Because you liked it._

It made you happy, and you deserve happiness…

Right?

Your alarm went off on your phone.

Beeps drowned out the chaos of your thoughts, and you sluggishly turned over to view the now lit up screen.

_It’s time for work._

You pulled yourself from your thoughts and dragged yourself out of the bed. Of course you deserved happiness, and you deserve a moment of peace. _Success isn’t a one step process_ , you reminded yourself. Your father’s advice pulled you through your morning routine, and strengthened you towards your part time job. Your work would pay off, and you just had to take it all in one day at a time. Don’t let yourself overthink your progress, let it naturally take its course… You’re doing fine, don’t overthink it….

 

Repeating your mantra, you arrived at the building. The local swim club was recently rebuilt, and while you weren’t the strongest swimmer around, you managed to snag a part time job at the reception desk. You didn’t have a difficult job; you checked in members, signed up new ones into the computer, cleaned up the locker rooms and around the building. Small tasks that helped Sasabe’s place run smoother. A few people your age actually worked around, some working the desk with you, some being lifeguards, and one in particular— Makoto— helping teach classes with the kids.

You knew Makoto through Gou, having seen him frequently since he was a member— the captain— of the team she managed. Through your mutual friendship, the two of you had been cordial enough whenever you saw each other at the swim club to become well acquainted with one another. Of course, well enough time had passed that the two of you had considered one another good friends. Casual small talk had slowly transformed into lengthy conversations, which then developed into abrupt confessions and requests for and offering of advice. 

Antsy to get a chance to speak with the tall green eyed boy, you tried to task yourself out every chance you got to pass the day. The few hours pass into the late afternoon feel almost like a millennium, nevertheless you eventually found yourself in the indoor pool section fishing kickboards out of the pool as Makoto recovers a sunken pair of abandoned goggles. 

“——— and we spent nearly forty five minutes in that store waiting on Kou. I mean, I didn’t really mind, it’s just crazy that the only time her brother will talk to her is if she catches him off guard.” You spoke to the boy in a relaxed tone, too busy wading in the shallow end of the pool and reaching into the deeper end with the extended net to make eye contact.

After retrieving the goggles from the pool floor, the boy shook strands of soaked brunette hair away from his emerald eyes, watching you struggle to pull the drifting kickboards toward you for moments as you spoke before wading over to push them your way. As he pushed the floatie in your direction, he responded, “Well, that’s really just Rin. Even Haru and I hardly hear from him. He’s just… not as extroverted as Kou, at times I suppose.”

“Fair enough,” You grabbed the apparatus and flung it into the bin, watching the lid shut over the last item and silently deciding to yourself that you might as well begin your basketball career— cause that was nothin’ but net. “Still odd that we were in there all that time and she only got one thing.”

“What’d she get?”

“Protein powder. Strawberry or something— you guys drink shakes before swimming?”

He shuddered, “Er— no, but I’ll definitely be bringing my own lunch tomorrow.”

You laughed, “What, does she sprinkle it on top of what she makes for you guys?”

“Worse. She puts it _in_ what she cooks.”

Seconds went by as you tried to register how she could incorporate the powder into any type of meal without it turning to goo, until you then remembered that this was also _strawberry_ flavored powder, which had no business trying to merge with a well balanced lunch. Well….. actually this was something you needed to see, because it was too impossible to be thought of…. but too genius to be ignored.

“I… have to try that.”

“You’re almost as sick as she is.”

Feigning shock, you gawked at the boy before splashing him, to which he shared a contagious cackle with you and returned the action. 

Making your way to the edge of the pool, you rest at the top ledge. Now seated, you push the hair sticking to your face aside.

“Actually Makoto, Rin’s whole team was there, and there was a new member.”

The tall swimmer had now climbed out of the pool, and had since begun drying his hair with a towel, tossing you one, which urged you to proceed to mount out of the water.

“A new member?” He paused, ruffling his hair between the cotton towel before patting at his drenched skin with another, “What’d he look like?”

You took a moment, debating on an answer. 

_What did he look like?_

Immediately, you saw his deep cerulean eyes, his intense and sullen glare that pierced you sober yet simultaneously remained uninterested with your presence. He wore an unreadable expression, and you would’ve mistaken him rude or angry had he not spoken and proved himself polite. Polite but… _playful_. 

Was it playful? 

~~Was it flirty?~~

No, that’s wishful thinking.

“He was…. tall.”

Makoto blinked, “Just…… **tall**?”

You jumped, realizing now how little of a description you had given, now flustered and defensive, “N-no! Uh— tall, er, dark hair. His eyes were….. really nice, actually… Not quite as blue as Haru’s, not quite as green as yours. He… he didn’t tell me his name!” 

You snapped in defeat, shaking your head as you suddenly remembered the quick end to your conversation with him.

“Oh, you met him?”

“Sort of— well, he met me.” 

“Huh…. Well I’m sure you’ll get a chance to see him again, since you know so many of his friends already.”

You shrugged, “Maybe, maybe not.”

 

Nightfall took over, and the day had left you tired in the warmth of your bed. Your friends had kept you occupied enough during the day to prevent any other anxiety induced issue. Now content with your work ethic for the evening, you now felt deserving of some r&r.

A bright led light illuminated your bedroom before you could get well enough into a rest, however.

You rolled over, confirming the light source to indeed have come from your phone. 

**Kou** : You don’t have a meet next weekend, right? 

You eyed the message, before sending a quick no of affirmation to the red haired girl.

 **Kou** : Great! Chigusa’s coming to prefectures with me! You should too!!

You set your phone to the side. You should actually meant you would, since Gou never really took no for an answer. No matter, it was a good opportunity to hang out with your friends. Events like this were a fun way to get out with them, especially since you attended different schools. You’d even get to wear something nice, since it was a public event. You contained it, but you were excited. It’d be you, Chigusa, Gou, and——

 **Kou** : Makoto told me you were wondering about the guy you met from the team. If you want, I can ask Rin if you’re that interested~ 

You’ve got to be kidding.


	3. Mutual Acquaintances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello fake stans of this story who refuse to leave a comment here’s your weekly update
> 
> update: fdssfjkjkkjbtt i don’t hate you guys that was a joke lmfaooo ily thank u for reading 😂😂😂

Thunderous chatter rumbled through the stadium, sourcing from swim teams to supportive friends and family alike. While every seat was not occupied, the turnout for the swimming prefecture was not to be taken lightly— _but of course who would?_ The most entertaining part of taking interest in athletes was seeing them from the start to the finish. Even if you missed an event or two in the middle, you could say with pride you knew their progress from having seen them in the beginning and in the end. 

Gauging their skills early on helps scope out the competition. Who’s a threat to the team, and who still needs work? For scouts eyeing the soon to be graduates, the first event is like an early consultation. Which athlete should an eye be kept on, and who shows the most potential? The first event was an exclusive interview; people would judge you from then on based on how you performed. 

This was why the excitement in the stadium was so contagious: everyone knew this to some degree. 

Aside from the anxiety one could develop over the thought of the event being a first impression to so many important figures, there was also the common unease one would get from a competition. You aren’t just **showcasing** your skills, you’re competing to advance.

You’re competing to win. Not just for yourself, but for your team.

A chill crept down your spine. 

You were nervous _for_ them.

This was anxiety inducing, and one of the many reasons you preferred to compete in individual events. If you only had to worry about yourself, you couldn’t disappoint anyone. You worked hard for yourself; the only person you needed to be better than was _yourself_. 

Nonetheless, Iwatobi seemed to be able to reassure themselves among each other. From the stands, you, Gou and Chigusa watched the boys prepare for the meet.

Having journeyed with the two girls, and from Gou being the team manager, you had arrived early enough before the meet to relax and watch the teams stretch and practice pass offs.

Makoto was a great captain— he engaged the boys in enough chatter to prevent them from overthinking results, you supposed. _They’d be fine, **you were sure of it.**_

The other teams, however….

Your eyes trailed over to a cluster of other swimmers, still sporting their warm up gear. The were leading each other in a series of stretches, while another team loudly participated in a group chat as a few of their members did a relay warmup of some kind. 

Swimming was really an interesting sport. In a way, it was beautiful. It took a different type of strength to work against water, and an elegant sort of poise to be able to look graceful while doing so. All of it paid off, too, as their bodies were sculpted in a form that even you had to commend. Perhaps Gou had a good reason for becoming the manager of such a team, you inwardly humored. 

Now curious, your eyes pursued the Samezuka boys. Rin seemed to be leading them in a meeting of some sort, though it was short lived. They dispersed seconds after you found them. They scattered off, some into groups of two or three, some by themselves. This was such a large team, and it was impressive that one person could lead them this far with no complications. There were so many members… but where was—

“Enjoying the view?” A low voice travelled towards you, to which you then paired to a tall broad figure with his hands tucked into a black jacket.

The Samezuka warm up jacket over a shirtless torso and a pair of jammers. There was only one person you could tie this to—

“Sousuke?” You blinked, dumbfounded as you soon looked up to see a pair of blue eyes.

“Shouldn’t you be,” you motioned towards the group of high school boys near the pool, “down there?”

“Why, so you can drool over me too?”

You scoffed, cheeks reddening as you tried not to accept the fact that you were staring intently at the numerous half dressed boys… and enjoying it. 

“I wasn’t drooling.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” He replied with a shrug.

“ **Whatever,** still, you should be with the guys.”

“Well, I still have another half hour of down time before we begin.”

You nodded slightly, “Okay, then why spend it over here with me?”

“Hm?” He raised a brow, to which you then noticed his dark locks of hair were sticking to his forehead. 

“Haven’t you been looking for me?”

Pause.

“... Me?” 

“Yeah, Rin told me Kou said you asked about me— and Nagisa asked him too I think.”

Damnit, Makoto told Nagisa?! And Gou told Rin?

You should’ve known better than to talk around them. 

You shifted in the bleachers, there really wasn’t a way out of this, except to blame him, maybe, “W-well I only brought you up because I thought you were rude when we met. I gave you my name but you never introduced yourself to me!”

Your excuse _seemed_ satisfactory, as he paused shortly after hearing you say it.

Pleased with yourself, you crossed your arms at the tall form before you, lips puckering into a pout ever so slightly as you demanded a response through the attitude of your pose and expression.

His laugh humbled you into soberness, however, and a large hand pulled away from his pocket and pointed at his left breastplate, “You mean I never told you the name written right here on the same jacket I wore last time I saw you, and that’s why you’re upset with me?”

Your jaw nearly hit the floor as you read the small white embroidered text on his jacket.

Yamazaki Sōsuke.

“The same name you never asked me for?”

Okay, now he’s just whipping a dead horse.

With your now completely reddened face, your ears now burned with humiliation as you heard two other sharp laughs echoing from Gou and Chigusa as they now doubled in on your conversation.

Now defensive, you sputtered out, “Well in any case, it’s polite to give your name when you ask someone else’s!”

His laughter, though smooth and playfully bantering, mocked you. 

“And on that note, you didn’t have to ask me what school I attended! There’s literally only one school in this entire district that uses a koi fish as their brand!”

Sousuke rose a brow, “Wait— you really go to Koiwa?”

Now with your eyes refusing to meet his, you sulked in the opposite direction of the group momentarily. The most you felt like offering the boy was a nod at this point, lest he find some other way to make you out to be the fool.

“That’s… incredible. It’s one of the most competitive athletic schools in the area— next to ours even.”

You couldn’t exactly read his personality, but these praises for your school almost felt like an indirect apology. Still, you kept your gaze away from him and the girls, feigning lack of interest.

Refusing to take your indifference to heart, he continued, making a move to sit on the side of you that you were facing. 

“I bet I can guess what sport you’re in,” He pushed damp strands of hair away from his eyes, brows furrowing slightly as his appearance donned his usual cross expression again, “Let’s see…”

While waiting for him to speak, you absentmindedly watched him attentively. His serious demeanor was compelling, considering he seemed to be more mischievous than it led on. 

“You…. look like a dancer, with your legs being so long and you being as toned as you are.” 

To that, you brightened up, “I’m a gymnast— and I’ll be professional pretty soon.”

He nodded, “I believe you. Can I go to one of your meets? It’s only fair, since you came to see me.”

You froze, stunned by the suddenness of his inquiry.

“I mean I… can’t stop you from coming. But you have to buy your own ticket, I’m not getting you in for free!”

With a matter of fact shrug, he nods, “Sure. I’ll see you later then.”

With that, the boy leaves to join his team in a practice relay per Rin’s beckoning.

You rerun the conversation in your head, before realizing once again he has gotten one over on you, to which you exclaim to Gou and Chigusa, “I’m here supporting Iwatobi, not just to see him!”

Gou laughs, “But he was definitely on your list of reasons to come, right?”

“I—————,” Frustrated, your face once again reddens, and you decide that silence is the best response for your friend’s teasing. You’d just watch the meet, you’ve already dug a deep enough hole with your responses already.


End file.
